I Like You
by Baby Chichi
Summary: Fabian and Nina liked each other, but they won't let out their feelings. But one day something change. Read to fin out. I really SUCK AT SUMMARIES! :D


**Hey Guys! I'm apologizing for not mentioning the deletion of the story "Till We Meet Again". I deleted that because there's something wrong with it, again. So I'm giving you a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was another normal day in House of Anubis. Everybody was working at their own homework. Usually Mara would be the first to finish her homework since she's really smart, but Fabian was the one.

He walked out of the common room and headed to his room. He put his bag at the floor and he sat at his bed, thinking of Nina.

Fabian always liked Nina, no matter what. Nina is sweet, beautiful, kind, good and amazing. Fabian also liked Nina's eyes, lips, everything about her. But he cannot confess to her, because of this reason. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

But sometimes he had the confidence to admit his feelings to her, but someone will suddenly barge in, or in other word ruin the moment.

Nina, who's finally finished with her homework, went upstairs to put her bag on her bed. She sighed, deeply.

_Fabian doesn't like you at all Nina _Nina thought. Every day those words are roaming around her mind. But she likes him so much. She glances at him every day when she has a chance. She would like to confess to him but she doesn't have the confidence though.

-Next Day-

She glances at him, blushing deep red.

"Hey Nins." Fabian said, sitting right next to Nina.

Whenever Nina sees Fabian, she get this feeling. The nervousness.

"Oh h-h-hey." Nina stuttered, blushing deeply red.

"Are you blushing?" Fabian asked.

"No, no, no." Nina said, again blushing.

"Yes u are! You're blushing scarlet red!" Fabian almost shouted, tickling her.

"Fabian stop," Nina laughed, harder. "Stop please!" Nina shouted, laughing really hard.

"Okay fine!" Fabian said, putting his hand down on his lap.

"Finally." Nina said, as she laughed again and Fabian laughed too.

They stop laughing and stare at each other. They both leaning on, ready to kiss. Before they knew it, Fabian's lips were touching Nina's. Fabian snaked his hand at Nina waist, while Nina's hand was at Fabian's hair.

Amber was about to walk to the common room, but she sees Nina and Fabian kissing.

"OH MY GOSH!" Amber nearly shouted. She took out her phone and took a picture. She went almost running upstairs and walked to Patricia's room.

Amber barged in and shouted "LOOK!"

Patricia was the only at her room that time.

"Om my," Patricia shouted, shocked. "They kissed!" Patricia added.

"I know right!" Amber squeal.

-In the common room-

They both pulled away, putting their hands at their laps. They we're both really shocked.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry." Nina stuttered, blush filling her cheeks.

"Me-e-e too." Fabian said, blushing too.

"Hey, I'm going upstairs. Bye." Nina said, as she stood up and went upstairs. She headed to her room and blushed hard. She squeals at the same time.

While Fabian who's shocked still, blushed hard again. He didn't think that was going to happen at all. He didn't think it at all.

_Maybe he likes me _Nina thought, blushing hard again. Maybe she can confess right now though. She always liked Fabian. He's charming, geek-chic, smart, handsome and kind.

Suddenly Amber barged in.

"You kissed!" Amber squeal.

"Shhh!" Nina said, gesturing her to be silent at all.

"Okay, so how does it feel?" Amber questioned, curiously.

Nina thinks. When they kissed, she feels sparks and fireworks everywhere. She feels Fabian's lips too. It was so soft.

"Not telling you." Nina said, giggling.

"Please." Amber begged.

"Nope." Nina said, crossing her arms.

"Please," Amber begged. "I'm not telling anyone." Amber added.

"No." Nina said.

Amber finally gives up and said "Fine but please be together!" Amber shrieked as she ran.

"Okay." Nina said.

Nina sat at her bed, arranging her nightstand. She thought of it, the kissed. The tickle, everything what happen earlier. She didn't think that was going to happen.

Fabian thought of her lips. When his lips touch hers, he smells the strawberry scent of her lips. He feels the softness of her lips too.

"Tonight I'm going to confess." Fabian said. He's not letting this chance go away. But two things, he's so nervous and shy, always. But he's not losing this chance because of his shyness and the nervousness.

-Line Break-

Nina was at her room, reading her favorite book. Her eyes darted at the door, ready to see whose coming.

It was _Fabian_.

"Hi." Nina said, simply. She smiles at him.

"Hey," Fabian replied back. "I need you to tell something really important." Fabian added.

"Okay." Nina said, dropping her book at her nightstand. She gestured Fabian to sit next to her.

"Nina, you're the girl I love. You're so amazing. I know it sounds corny but I've always liked you. It was love at for sight. It sound super cheesy right?" Fabian said, letting out his feelings. His so nervous.

"I like you too Fabian. You're amazing and this is so meaningful to me." Nina said, blushing. She finally confess her feelings to the one she likes and love.

"I love you too and would you l-l-ike to be my Girlfriend." Fabian stutters, nervously.

Nina thinks, for a couple of minutes.

"It's okay if you say no." Fabian said, with slight sadness.

"Yes!" Nina shouted, finally letting out her answer in Fabian's question.

Fabian hugged Nina, tightly.

They pulled away and Nina kisses Fabian. Fabian hold Nina's waist while Nina hand we're at Fabian's neck, hugging him.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled. They smiled at each other.

"I love you." Nina said, smiling and blushing hard.

"I love you too." Fabian replied back, smiling too.

They sat in silence, spending time together.

-Line break-

It was breakfast after the day when Nina and Fabian got together. Amber was the only one who knows that secret. She's been eavesdropping that night.

"Hey guys. I have to tell you something." Amber said in her usual tone, eyeing Fabian and Nina.

Fabian and Nina gulped hard at the same time.

"What is it?" Patricia asked, confused. They didn't know what's happening.

"Well Nina and Fabian got together!" Amber squeal. There we're chorus of 'yes' and 'finally' .

"That's true." Nina said, blushing hard.

"Nina and Fabian = Fabina!" Amber shrieked, smiling.

Everybody laughed and smiled.

Nina and Fabian smiled at each other and kiss.

**A/N: *shrugs* um... Okay.**

**Like it or hate it? Please review. It is really meaningful to me. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
